


time; mystical time(cutting me open then healing me fine)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coffee Date but they’re not dating, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), and Fitz is totally in love either her but she doesn’t know that yet, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Fitz was under the impression he was going to get to sleep in today...until Jemma comes barging into his room, demanding he not waste a perfectly good rainy day.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 20





	time; mystical time(cutting me open then healing me fine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of two FitzSimmons rainy day fics I have written. The other one is family fluff, so I figured this one can be the tide-over until the finale and the other can be something to escape your weeping after. Enjoy!
> 
> title is from ‘invisible string’ by taylor swift.

“Fitz,” Jemma whispers. “Fitz, wake up.”

Fitz groggily opens his eyes to see his best friend poking his shoulder. She’s wearing a rather bright purple rain coat, black wellies, and holding a polka dot umbrella. He assumes that means rain.

“Fitz, it's Saturday. Do you know what that means?” Jemma is grinning like a madman. 

“It means I can sleep in,” Fitz groans, flipping onto his stomach and hugging his pillow. Then, Jemma does something rather surprising. She climbs over him, across his bed; she flops down beside him. He momentarily wonders if her clothes are soaking his bed or not.

“Leopold James,” she uses her best mother hen voice, “you are not going to waste a perfectly good rainy day on sleeping. Now get up and dig up those rain clothes I know you possess.”

Fitz sighs, pulling himself up to a sitting possession, “Fine.” Jemma squeals, grinning. She engulfs Fitz in a tight hug, water from her hair dripping on his cheek. 

“Alrigh’, alrigh’ Simmons. Bloody child you are,” he grumbles, throwing the covers off of himself to reveal Doctor Who pyjama pants. Jemma grins.

“Don’t say a word. You love Doctor Who,” Fitz throws open his closet door, revealing what Jemma would categorise as an ‘organized mess’. 

“It’s just funny because last night I wore Harry Potter,” she tuts, beginning to rummage through his closet, before appearing triumphantly with Fitz’s blue wellies. 

“Can a man have no privacy? Honestly Simmons, you probably shouldn’t be-“

“Last week you went through my dresser looking for a notebook you thought I’d accidentally taken-“

“Stolen-“

“-and you saw my entire bra drawer.”

“You know, that I could’ve lived without,” Fitz’s face turns red at the mention. Fitz had of course seen bras before, but something about seeing Jemma’s felt too personal, like he was passing a line they’d never drawn but silently agreed existed. 

“Exactly, so find your stupid raincoat and let’s go already,” she huffs. Fitz rolls his eyes, and Jemma picks up her umbrella again.

“How about we go to that place in town? The bakery with the good tea and muffins? You know I have really been wanting to try that double chocolate one. It’s unhealthy no doubt, but it looks decadent,” Jemma muses.

“Yeah,” Fitz turns around, pulling on his raincoat and shutting the closet door, “I’d like that. Then maybe-“

“The library? Yes, I was thinking that too, because of the new-“

“-yeah that’s the one. Hand me my shoes?” Jemma tosses the bright blue shoes to Fitz. He slips them on. “My umbrella has hidden itself. Care to share?”

“Only for you,” Jemma winks.

The pair make their way to the entryway of their apartment building, and Jemma expands her umbrella.

“Ready to brave the storm?”

“This is hardly a storm,” Fitz scoffs, “you’re forgetting you’re talking to a native Glaswegian.”

“Oh yes,” Jemma rolls her eyes, pulling him outside by the sleeve, “I must’ve forgotten.”

“Sim-“

“Fitz! I just had the best idea.”

“Pray tell, oh wise one.” This earns him a playful slap on the chest.

“After the bakery, instead of the library, where we can go any day, we should go to the local pub. I know it’s distasteful to ask, and-“

“Why do you need me to go drinking?”

“I don’t. But aren’t you bored of me? Boston is a big city. There’s plenty of women who I’m sure would love to know Leo Fitz. And- oh I’m making excuses. I’d like to go on a date. I-“

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Jemma. Fine. I can accompany you. Mum’ll like to hear that I fancy someone. She says she’s not gotten nearly enough gossip without a teenager there to inform her.”

“You’re far from a teenager now,” Jemma bumps his shoulder. “Gosh, we’ve known each other quite a long time, yea?” 

“Yeah,” Fitz grins. He rather likes having known Jemma Simmons.

“I think you’re my favourite person. You’re certainly my best friend.”

“Careful, Simmons. You’re starting to sound like you actually like me,” Fitz teases. Of course he knows she likes him. 

“I like you better than everyone else too, by the way,” Fitz says softly. Jemma is distracted by something on her phone, so Fitz just grabs the umbrella to hold over them.

Once they arrive at the quaint bakery they love, they order two double chocolate muffins and two teas. Fitz’s has significantly more sugar; Jemma’s, more milk. 

“This is positively delicious,” Fitz says through a mouth full of muffin.

“Probably the best muffin I’ve ever had,” Jemma agrees, sipping her tea. There’s a moment of comfortable silence, before, “Fitz? Do I-? Um, do I come off as brash?”

Fitz looks up from his muffin, confusion crossing his features, “Where’s this coming from?”

“My last date, he told me I was too brash. And not that I valued his opinion, but I can’t help but wonder if it’s true…” Jemma trails off, picking off a piece of muffin and eating it.

“Jemma Simmons,” Fitz states, “you are not too brash. Probably shouldn’t take the wanker’s words to heart. You’re perfect.” Fitz instantly regrets this, because they both turn distinctly pink, and the silence becomes awkward.

It only lasts for a minute at most, before Jemma sighs, slipping into the chair beside Fitz.

“Jemma?” Jemma simply leans her head against Fitz’s shoulder and sniffles. 

“It’s been a long week,” she says. Fitz nods, knowing that her latest ideas had not gone over well with their boss, and that their current project is kind of a large mess as of late.

“Yeah. The muffins are nice though,” Fitz holds out his to her, and she grabs a small piece. She laughs.

“Yeah.” 

Fitz leans his head against hers, “How about you- we- save the pub for another night and find some rubbish movie to watch?”

“This is why you are my best friend. I’ll even let you choose it,” Jemma says, her words vibrating Fitz’s shoulder.

“Okay,” he sighs contentedly. His stomach fills with butterflies. It’s the first time he realizes he might just love Jemma Simmons in a different way than he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @angry-slytherin


End file.
